Cider
Cider can be selfish and demanding, and is the oldest of the three. He adores attention, and his leader-like personality rivals Chronos’s. Though his humor can seem rude, he can also be a gentleman and looks out for his youngest brother Zephyr. He loves casinos and has a problem with gambling, but he’s quite good at it. He also tends to pickpocket, and has been teaching Zephyr refined methods, to Chronos’s opposition. His instrument of choice is the Koto. Cider is not fond of Hex and they two often mock each other. Cider is narcissistic and demanding. His stubbornness drives Chronos up the wall, and Cider’s found bickering with him more often than not. Though he’s not the friendliest to strangers, there are times when he can be a gentleman and not so selfish. He’s not the best role model, but he cares a great deal for his youngest brother Zephyr. His egotistical nature is derived from his love for gambling, and with luck as high as his, it’s no surprise he’s always overconfident. There’s no “win-or-lose” with Cider, just “win,” and the fact that he’s been kicked out of many big-name casinos proves it. With great luck comes great responsibility, though he’s not above pick-pocketing for quick cash. Sometimes he even advises Zephyr on techniques, yet Chronos opposes it, saying, “Luck like that could be put to better use, instead of being wasted on something so frivolous.” Appearance Cider is described as the one with an indigo shade of hair, layered with a length just around six inches below his shoulders. His eyes being hetero-chromic; his right a hot orchid violet, and his left a bright lime green. He also displays a tail as well as wolf ears they're black furred with the same hetero-chromic colors as his eyes, his tail is equally as lime green as one of his eyes. Personality Cider can be selfish and demanding. He adores attention, and his leader-like personality rivals Chronos’s. His humor can seem rude, he can also be a gentleman. Though he’s not the friendliest to strangers, there are times when he can be a gentleman and not so selfish. He’s not the best role model, but he cares a great deal for Zephyr. His egotistical nature is derived from his love for gambling, and with luck as high as his, it’s no surprise he’s always overconfident. There’s no “win-or-lose” with Cider, just “win,” and the fact that he’s been kicked out of many big-name casinos proves it. Relationships Zephyr Cider cares a great deal for Zephyr, sometimes he even advises Zephyr on techniques. Zephyr looks up to Cider for his confidence and hidden compassionate nature. Hex Cider is not fond of Hex and they two often mock each other. Chronos Cider's stubbornness drives Chronos up the wall, and Cider’s found bickering with him more often than not. Chronos' kind nature can be clouded by his temper, which is provoked from Cider’s vitriolic attitude. He tries his best to keep Cider’s ego in check while also being a role model for Zephyr. Trivia * Cider has been kicked out of many big-name casinos * Cider's powers so far can be concluded to be luck and fire as in an older image of Cider with Lewis, Cider was holding a flame. Cider Gallery Tumblr oprxt7c1Os1ub4hozo1 1280.png Tumblr ol2yzadpC21ub4hozo1 1280.png File:Undertronic another casino wolf doodle o3o by sharaxofficial db7cn2b-pre.png File:Undertronic cider mini wolf astral guide by sharaxofficial dcrji5e-pre.jpg File:Undertronic cider and shara by sharaxofficial dca097x-pre.jpg File:Undertronic cider by sharaxofficial dcmhyis-pre.jpg File:Undertronic halloween chibi chronos cider by sharaxofficial dcrjiat-pre.jpg File:Undertronic harvest moon cider by sharaxofficial dc4816f-pre.jpg File:Undertronic chibis chronos and cider by sharaxofficial dc5rcco-pre.jpg Category:Character